Un Auténtico Vampiro
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Damon ha sido mordido por un hombre lobo. Stefan se ofrece a cambio de la cura. Pero, ¿Y si Klaus aprovechara esa oportunidad y se llevara también con él a la joven vampiresa rubia que tanto le había llamado la atención?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L.J Smith y de la CW.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.

.

.

.

Caroline abrió los ojos lentamente. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía un dolor terrible en la columna vertebral, lo cual solo podía significar que alguien le había partido el cuello.

Poco a poco, sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz y por fin las imágenes borrosas que percibía empezaron a recobrar nitidez.

**– **¡Buenos días!

Caroline soltó un grito cuando visualizó una cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

El rubio desconocido levantó una ceja, divertido.

**– **¡Por fin todos reunidos!

**– **A mi nunca me das los buenos días. **–** murmuró otra voz con fastidio, captando la atención de Caroline.

**– **¿Elena?

**– **Error. Prueba otra vez.

**– **Katherine…

**– **¡Bingo! no sé por qué todos me confundís con Elena. Evidentemente yo soy mucho más sexy.

**– **Katerina, siempre tan modesta. **–** El híbrido sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. Katherine se retocó el cabello, coqueta. **–** ¿Cómo van las bolsas de sangre,_ ripper_? ¿Te paso otra?

Por primera vez, Caroline notó la presencia de Stefan, que no dijo nada en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado con una bolsa de sangre. _Humana_.

**– **¡¿Stefan?!

**– **Oh, cariño. **–** El híbrido suspiró **–** Deja que te ponga al día.

Al parecer, Damon había sido mordido y Stefan se ofrecía a cambio de la cura.

**– **¡No puedes irte con él!

**– **Ah ah. Ése no es el trato. Caroline preciosa, tú también te vienes conmigo. De lo contrario… Adiós Damon.

**– **¡Ni hablar!

Stefan parecía perdido. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y en sus ojos, tristes y vacíos, se leía el miedo por perder a su hermano Damon.

Tenía que hacerlo… no por Damon, sino por Stefan.

Klaus arqueó las cejas.

**– **¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís de mi **propuesta**?


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Stefan en todo el trayecto. Klaus la había obligado a sentarse a su lado mientras él iba en el asiento trasero del coche.

No había podido responderle cuando vocalizó en su dirección un rápido ''lo siento''

Ella le habría dicho que era un buen hermano, que hizo lo correcto. Él no tenía culpa de que Klaus tuviera esa obsesión con ella.

El híbrido detuvo el coche en un área de descanso.

– Odio los silencios. ¿Alguien va a sacar un tema de conversación o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco. La rubia abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó.

– Cualquiera diría que os estoy obligando a venir conmigo y preferiríais quedaros en **casa. **–comentó Klaus divertido. A continuación usó la compulsión con Stefan antes de bajarse del coche y seguir a la rubia:

– No te muevas de aquí.

El original la alcanzó en pocos segundos.

– ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? – Preguntó Caroline con fastidio – ¿Por qué yo?

Klaus sonrió.

– Me gustas.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

– ¡No me has visto nunca!

– Oh, agradécele a Alaric por eso. – Comentó burlón. – el equipamiento me vino genial. Aunque evidentemente, éste cuerpo es mejor – se señaló de pies a la cabeza sonriendo arrogantemente.

– No me conoces. – espetó.

– Caroline, sé más cosas sobre ti de lo que puedes imaginarte. Y no son pocas. Una Miss Mystic Falls debe tener mucho que contar, ¿no es así?

Caroline se quedó sin palabras. Klaus se inclinó y le habló al oído con voz melosa.

– Eres preciosa, fuerte y llena de luz.

Caroline reaccionó rápidamente y lo empujó.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – siseó con odio.

Klaus sonrió con maldad.

– Créeme, amor, que cuando acabe contigo me suplicarás para que lo haga.


	3. Chapter 3

– ¿Queréis seguir o…? – Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando una Caroline orgullosa y con la cabeza en alto caminó directamente en dirección al único bar visible.

También ignorándolo por completo, Stefan la siguió.

Klaus se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

.

La rubia se sentó en la barra y pidió un brandy. No lo probó. Sentía los ojos del Original pendientes de ella, estudiándola, desnudándola con la mirada.

Apretó la copa entre sus manos.

La ponía enferma.

De vez en cuando se giraba y le lanzaba dardos venenosos con los ojos. El híbrido solo le sonreía arrogantemente.

En uno de esos momentos, una morena despampanante pasó delante de la mesa de Klaus, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas en el típico ritual de apareamiento.

Klaus sonrió. Lamentablemente esa noche la pobre chica no encontraría a su macho, sino la muerte.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre,amor?

– Mindy – contestó, con fingida timidez mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

– ¿No eres dulce? Ven, acércate. – Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en su regazo.

La chica aceptó gustosa.

Las pupilas de Klaus se dilataron.

– Vas a dejar que beba de ti hasta morir y… – puso el dedo índice en sus temblorosos labios – sssh… No, no, no. No tengas miedo. Todo acabará pronto, ¿Si?

– ¡Déjala ir! – Gritó Caroline, que había estado pendiente en todo momento.

– ¿Celosa, amor…? – Klaus sonrió – Tú también puedes sentarte sí así lo deseas. – Le guiñó un ojo.

– Me pones enferma.

– Caroline – la avisó Stefan, cogiéndola de la mano. Sabía que aquello no valía la pena. Si Klaus estaba empeñado en drenar a Mindy, nada lo detendría.

Aquello solo les causaría problemas.

– ¡No voy a dejar que bebas de ella!

– ¿Te ofreces tú en su lugar, amor? – El **híbrido** sonrió perversamente.


	4. Chapter 4

– ¡Vete al infierno!

Klaus solo sonrió. Le encantaba la personalidad de aquella rubia ardiente. Cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera lo encendía. En ese momento solo sintió deseos de echar a Stefan junto con el resto de clientes de aquel bar, subir a Caroline a la barra y hacerla suya allí mismo, quisiera ella o no.

''Vete al infierno''

Ah sí… iba directo al infierno. Ya estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Mientras ella le gritaba en su cara él solo pensaba en arrancarle la ropa. Aquellos pantalones resaltaban sus deliciosas curvas y lo estaba volviendo loco. Y ni que decir de aquella blusa color **amarillo** tan escotada… Oh Dios.

– ¿PERO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? ¡DÉJALA IR!

Klaus parpadeó, con inocencia.

– ¿Qué harás sino, amor?

– ¡No me llames así!

– Caroline – insistió Stefan.

– _Ripper._ ¿Quieres unirte tú al festín?

Apartó el cabello de Mindy, dejando su cuello expuesto. Seguidamente se inclinó y la besó en la clavícula con la mirada fija en Stefan.

– …Sé lo mucho que te gusta beber directamente de la vena.

Stefan retrocedió un paso.

– Te has vuelto más aburrido con los años. – Se encogió de hombros antes de bajar la cabeza y hundir los colmillos en el cuello de la joven.

Stefan empezó a temblar.

Notando su nerviosismo, Klaus paró y levantó a la chica de su regazo. Antes de que Caroline pudiera reaccionar, Klaus usó la compulsión con Stefan:

''bebe''

El Salvatore se abalanzó sobre ella al instante.

– ¡Stefan, no! – Caroline gritó. Quiso correr hacia él, detenerlo. Pero se vio incapaz de avanzar hacia él. La sed también había llegado a ella. Antes de perder por completo el control, salió del bar a velocidad vampírica.

Klaus sonrió complacido y se inclinó, susurrándole a Stefan al oído:

– Bebe_, ripper. _No pares hasta arrancarle la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus salió del bar en busca de su rubia. Pronto la encontró. Sentada en el césped, Caroline observaba el agua del **lago **con melancolía.

– Empezaba a pensar que se te había ocurrido la insensatez de escapar, amor. Me alegra saber que eres más inteligente que eso.

Caroline se estremeció. Seguidamente se levantó y lo encaró, escupiendo las palabras con odio.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿No sabes que no puede controlarlo? ¡Él no bebe sangre humana!

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco.

– Sí, su humanidad lo está arruinando. Qué desgracia que haya cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿no crees?

– No sé que planes tienes para nosotros. – siseó – Pero que te entre en la cabeza: ¡no pensamos ser tus marionetas!

Él levantó una ceja.

– ¿Marionetas? ¿Crees que estoy obligando al pobre Stefan a beber de esa dulce y apetitosa chica?

– ¡Has usado la compulsión con él!

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

– Como sea. ¿Pero crees que no disfruta con lo que hace? Solo tenías que mirarlo.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando recordó la sangre. Sintió el terrible impulso de correr hacia el bar y unirse a Stefan. Venas negras se marcaron bajo sus ojos al instante.

– Eso amor, eso es lo que quiero para ti. Quiero que te entregues a tus deseos más oscuros… y que lo disfrutes. Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Era tal como lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pensó Klaus. Pasado un tiempo, Caroline no lo pensaría dos veces. Se abalanzaría sobre la chica sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

– ¡Estás enfermo!

Klaus sonrió arrogantemente.

– Tal vez, pero recuerda que sigues estando bajo mis ordenes y mientras tanto tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga. – Sentenció, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

– Ah… Chicago. Qué grandes recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza. ¿No piensas igual, Stefan? – El híbrido pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del Salvatore, que se mantenía rígido y con la mirada ausente, casi parecía traumatizado.

Caroline no pudo evitar mirarlo con pena. Klaus lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

– Yo si recuerdo los **festejos** en el bar de Gloria en los años veinte. Las mujeres lucían atrevidas… sexys – Klaus miró a Caroline y le sonrió provocadoramente. Ella casi sintió nauseas. – ¡Y solían bailar hasta caer!

– ¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche? – Lo cortó Caroline.

– Ese hotel de allí tiene buena pinta. No vamos a residir en el cutre apartamento de Stefan – sonrió.

Caroline se fijó en el hotel. 5 estrellas. Como no.

– ¿Qué opinas, amor?

– Los he visto mejores – Mintió.

Klaus sonrió.

– ¿_Ripper_?

Stefan seguía temblando.

– Ahhh… ¡Vamos, Stefan! – Klaus lo estrechó contra su cuerpo – Solo le arrancaste la cabeza a una patética humana. Apenas se dio cuenta. La vida se le esfumó tan rápido como…

Caroline se interpuso entre ellos.

– ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco.

– Siempre pensando en los demás, amor. Deberías empezar a preocuparte por ti misma.

Antes de que a Caroline le diera tiempo a preguntar qué demonios quería decir con eso, Klaus empezó a caminar hacia el hotel.

.

Dos habitaciones.

El maldito había pedido dos habitaciones.

Caroline apretó los puños mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Klaus lo tenía claro si se creía que ella iba a dejar a su mejor amigo solo con ese monstruo.

Afuera, esperando a que saliera del baño, Stefan habló por primera vez desde el accidente.

– No vas a compartir habitación con Caroline.

Klaus sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline se mantuvo lo más alejada de él como le fue posible. Si se movía un milímetro más a la izquierda se caería de la cama.

Klaus rió por lo bajo, antes de deslizarse hasta ella y rodearla con los brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se revolvió frenéticamente.

– ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

Klaus rió y sujetó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola.

Era tan brava… Le encantaba su fuerte temperamento. Pocas mujeres se atrevían a mirarlo y a hablarle como hacía ella, y eso le fascinaba. Caroline era una mujer ardiente.

Dios. Sería tan fácil poseerla justo ahora…

Pero fue entonces cuando vio el pánico en sus ojos. Lo miraban temerosos.

Tenía miedo de él.

Al instante la soltó. Caroline empezó a golpear su pecho con sus pequeñas manos para alejarlo, por lo que Klaus tuvo que volver sujetar sus muñecas. Ella respiraba agitadamente.

– ¡Aléjate de mi! – Gritó desesperada.

– Caroline. No voy a hacerte nada. Sabes que nunca te haría daño.

– ¡NO! ¡no lo sé! me has arrancado de mi **vida**, has matado a mi mejor amiga y ahora mismo ibas a…

– ¿A qué? – la desafió a continuar.

– A… – Klaus sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando vio su mirada.

– ¿Acaso piensas tan bajo de mi?

Ella no lo pensó dos veces.

– Sí.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Caroline se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

– Puedo ser un monstruo, Caroline. – Susurró mirando al techo – Pero nunca te pondría una mano encima sin tu consentimiento.

El cuerpo de Caroline nuevamente se tensó al notar como el híbrido volvía a acercarse. Sobretodo cuando sintió sus labios helados rozar su mejilla, pero después se separó, y durante el resto de la noche no volvió a moverse.


	8. Chapter 8

Eterno. Así se le hizo el verano. Los días pasaban demasiado lentos para su gusto. Stefan y ella se habían vuelto muy cercanos, al menos al principio. Luego, con el tiempo, él fue cambiando. Y supongo que ella también lo hizo.

Klaus fue acabando con la bondad que les quedaba poco a poco.

Ya había llegado el invierno y era rutina entrar en la mansión en la que ahora convivían y encontrarse a Stefan y Klaus durmiendo en el sofá rodeados de cuerpos ensangrentados y botellas vacías de licor.

Caroline entró en casa y tras dejar el abrigo y la **bufanda** en la percha caminó hacia el salón.

Esta vez, extrañamente, estaba todo ordenado. No habían cadáveres tirados por el suelo ni cristales.

Subió las escaleras con intención de ir a su habitación, pero entonces vio la puerta del estudio de Klaus abierta, y como solía pasarle últimamente, no pudo resistir la tentación.

Lo primero que vio fueron una fila de cuadros colgados en la pared frontal. Eran oscuros, tétricos. Se podía notar a simple vista como el autor se sentía.

Solo, desplazado, olvidado.

Caroline sintió un dolor afligido en el pecho.

Y entonces lo vio. El cuadro aun no estaba acabado, pero Caroline pudo apreciar su propio retrato. Era ella, sin duda alguna. La pintura aun estaba húmeda. No hacía mucho que él la había estado trabajando.

Caroline dio un respingo al notar unas manos en sus hombros. Al instante se relajó al sentir los labios del Original en su mejilla. Iconscientemente se recostó contra él.

Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello, lo besó y luego lo lamió, antes de subir y morder seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario y se odió a sí misma por sentirse tan segura entre sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**– **¿Debo castigarte por irrumpir en mi estudio? **–** Susurró. Su cálido aliento rozó su cuello y Caroline se estremeció.

**– **Creía que solo dibujabas copos de nieve. **–** murmuró, causando que Klaus soltara una carcajada.

**– **¿En serio es mi arte tan literal?

Ella solo sonrió.

**– **Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo del castigo. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa para el 25 de diciembre…

**– **¡¿En serio?! ¿El híbrido original celebra la navidad?

Él frunció el ceño.

**– **No realmente. Pero Stefan me dijo que te entusiasmaba la navidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a abrir paso por el rostro de la rubia mientras miraba el lienzo. Su **retrato **era realmente precioso. Sus cabellos rubios caían salvajes, formando ondas. Sus ojos celestes y brillantes parecían transmitir muchas cosas. No parecía ella. Parecía más bien una reina.

La vampiresa se preguntó si era así como él la veía. ¿Era ella en realidad tan hermosa como la mujer de esa pintura?

Caroline se dio la vuelta y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Klaus sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante al ver su preciosa sonrisa.

Caroline posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del híbrido y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

**– **Gracias, Klaus. Es precioso **– **susurró.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó en silencio. Caroline pudo ver su mirada cambiar. Era esa mirada la que había visto tantas veces en los escasos meses que llevaba a su lado, y también la que tanto la asustaba. No sabía la razón, no podía explicarlo, pero Caroline sentía miedo. Y cuando Klaus acortó la distancia y presionó sus labios con los suyos, descubrió el porqué de su temor.


	10. Chapter 10

No fue un beso apasionado. Apenas fue un leve roce, una caricia. Pero fue significativo.

Caroline se separó de él a los pocos segundos, temblorosa. Fijó la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la observó con tristeza.

**– **¿Es por lo de la **doppelganger**?

Caroline suspiró, y finalmente se armó de valor y lo miró.

**– **Ésto no volverá a pasar. **–** afirmó, y esas fueron las palabras que por primera vez en mil años le rompieron el corazón.

…

**– **El amor es un coñazo **– **opinó Stefan dos horas después sobre su desliz con Caroline. Evidentemente, estando hasta arriba de bourbon.

**– **No es amor **– **Afirmó Klaus terriblemente serio.

No lo era. No podía serlo_. _Sería una gilipollez que él pasara mil años sin amar, y cuando por fin encontraba el amor éste le diera una patada en el culo.

Inexplicablemente ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Stefan frunció el ceño, confuso.

Y entonces Caroline apareció en el salón.

Despeinada, mareada e increíblemente borracha caminó directamente hasta el sofá. En lugar de sentarse en un hueco, lo hizo en el regazo de Klaus, sorprendiéndolo en gran medida. Seguidamente empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, casi ronroneando.

Stefan observó la escena como si fuera normal, y siguió bebiendo.

Cuando ella empezó a acariciar su cabello, Klaus abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.

**– **Me gustan tus ricitos. Son sexys.

**– **Caroline, amor, estás borracha.

**– **¿Acaso tú no? **–** Preguntó inocentemente. Se inclinó y susurró contra sus labios _''bésame''_ Pero en lugar de besarla, Klaus se separó, molesto.

El híbrido vio su reacción. La expresión en su rostro cambió de la duda a la confusión y luego directamente al dolor.

**– **¿Ya no me quieres?


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline observaba a los niños jugar cerca del lago, riendo se perseguían unos a otros, lanzándose bolas de nieve en la típica estampa navideña. Sonrió tristemente al pensar en su infancia. En sus amigos, en su madre, todas las personas que formaban parte de su antigua vida.

Apenas se inmutó cuando sintió al híbrido sentarse a su lado, y tampoco le respondió cuando murmuró ''feliz navidad, Caroline''

Klaus suspiró.

**– **¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella no respondió.

**– **Siento lo del otro día. **– **dijo en todo calmado **–** Nunca tuve ningún derecho a besarte. Menos sin tu permiso.

Caroline seguía fijándose en los niños, que ahora construían un muñeco de nieve.

**– **Caroline, mírame.

**– **No estoy enfadada contigo. **–** Caroline dudó **–** ¡Bueno sí! Por obligarme a venir aquí.

Klaus rió entre dientes y sorprendiéndola, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, abranzándola. Inexplicablemente Caroline también empezó a reír.

**– **Siento lo de ayer.

**– **¿Por intentar violarme delante de Stefan? No deja de ser un **crimen.**

**– **Me detuviste porque estaba demasiado borracha, te daba igual que Stefan estuviera mirando.

**– **Eres una chica traviesa, Caroline.

Ella rió otra vez, e involuntariamente se acercó más a él. Al notarlo, Klaus la abrazó con más fuerza.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, en completo silencio, a excepción de las risas lejanas de los alegres críos. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Klaus notó el cuerpo de Caroline tensarse.

**– **¿Estás bien, amor?

**– **Estuve pensando **–** dijo nerviosa **–** cuando ayer…

Klaus sonrió, haciéndose el desentendido.

**– **¿Ayer qué?

Caroline tomó una bocanada de aire y finalmente lo dijo.

**– **Te pregunté si me querías. **–** se mordió el labio, nerviosa **–** No directamente pero… lo hice y…

Klaus soltó una carcajada. Ella lo miró furiosa. Era adorable verla así, nerviosa y tan vulnerable.

**– **¡No tiene gracia!

**–** Lo sé **– **hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio, pero no lo logró.

**–** ¡Deja de reírte!


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline se levantó enfurecida y empezó a alejarse, harta de su comportamiento.

En menos de un segundo, Klaus apareció frente a ella, aun conservando en el rostro su estúpida sonrisa.

**– **¡¿Qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?!

Él se acercó más a ella, sonriente. Caroline volvió a ponerse nerviosa, pero no perdió la compostura.

**– **Lo que me parece gracioso **–** dio otro paso hacia ella, ahora estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. **–** Es que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero sin embargo, quieres oírme decirlo, ¿No es así?

Ella por un momento se arrepintió. Pensó en decirle que no tenía interés en saber lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde.

Klaus se acercó a su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

**– **Te quiero. **–** susurró suavemente, y a Caroline esas dos simples palabras le llegaron como si de un verso de una **poesía** romántica de Bécquer se trataran. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y antes de que volviera a latir, Klaus la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Luego, el híbrido apoyó su frente contra la de ella y sin perder la sonrisa, se lo dijo de nuevo: **–** te quiero.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y esta vez lo besó ella a él. Era incorrecto, prohibido, pero no por ello dejaba de ser mágico.

Caroline se separó. Tenía algo que decir.

**– **Hace tiempo estuvimos justo aquí, y me pediste que me entregara a mis deseos más oscuros, sin pensar en las consecuencias. **–** Klaus le sonrió **– **Tenía miedo de hacerlo. No era… correcto. Pero sin embargo, ahora es justo lo que quiero.

Apenas pudo acabar la frase, cuando Klaus ya la estaba besando.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios.

No era correcto, pero al fin y al cabo, confiar en el amor no era un crimen, ¿no?

* * *

**Como que aquí ha faltado sexo xD**


End file.
